Questioning Kira
by Eloven
Summary: Light Yagami is Kira. Except, he's sort of forgotten. In the time before he regains his knowledge of the Death Note, he and L become closer than ever. Once his memories are restored, he doubts his original plan to kill his fluffy-haired (and sweet-smelling) companion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Questioning Kira, a new fanfiction by moi! As you may already know, this fanfiction is about Death Note. God, I LOVE Death Note! Before I forget to mention it, this fanfiction takes place in the world of the MANGA, SOME TIME BEFORE and FOR A WHILE AFTER Light regains his memories of being Kira. Please enjoy, and do not forget to leave a review if you notice that I messed up somewhere or if you have any suggestions. THANK YOU!**

Light sat in his usual chair next to L; the two brilliant young men were still bound together by a pair of long-chained handcuffs.

"Ryuuzaki," Light said quietly, careful not to interrupt anyone but the dark-haired detective beside him.

"Hmmm?" L answered, not for a second taking his eyes off of his own work.

"Look at this report, do you think it's for real?" The screen showed an article from a local newspaper. It was concerning a possible Kira sighting. L quickly looked it over and then focused his gaze on Light.

"I expected more from you, Yagami-kun. There's no question: this is just another silly fake article."

"Ah, sorry," Light said, chuckling. He yawned. "I guess I'm just tired. I should probably get to bed soon."

"In that case, I'll join you," L said agreeably, closing the running programs on his computer and getting up from his seat.

The pair made their way past the rest of their hardworking crew and shuffled silently to their shared bedroom. L deftly unlocked the handcuffs so that the two friends could remove their shirts.

After the both of them had changed, the handcuffs were back on and the queen bed in the center of the room became occupied.

L reached for his laptop, which rested on a small bedside table. He _tap tap tap_ped away, leaving Light no choice but to try to sleep through the incessant noise of a busy keyboard.

After only a few minutes, Light decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryuuzaki-san," he said groggily, turning to face his partner.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L answered, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Please go to bed."

The tapping stopped. L turned to stare at Light. "Why? I am working on the Kira case."

"I can't sleep. The tapping of the keys is really distracting." Light complained, staring right back into his partner's wide, dark eyes.

The two young men held each others' gazes in a battle of pure stubbornness, each hoping that the other would give in. It was a match that neither could win but both would hate to lose. Finally, Light caved and glanced away from his partner's intimidating glare.

So did L.

At the exact same moment.

The two friends chuckled in unison; neither had won and neither had lost. It was an unsatisfactory, yet predictable outcome.

L spoke first. "Fine, Light-kun. I do see your point. I will put off further work on the case until tomorrow."

Light nodded and sank down further under the sheets. L set his laptop back on the end table and followed suit. Light fell asleep almost instantly; he really was exhausted. L considered getting back on his laptop, but decided against it. He had told Light he would get some sleep.

One's facial expression while asleep varies; L immediately noticed how peaceful Light looked. It was almost unsettling to see him in such a state. Cheeks reddening, L silently chastised himself for staring.

But he just couldn't help himself.

A quick peck on the cheek and he was satisfied. And L fell asleep in a happy trance.

Light's eyes snapped open. He felt Ryuuzaki shift positions so that he faced away from Light, whose fingers flew to his left cheek. It was not wet, exactly, but there was a certain unusual softness that Light's sleep-deprived mind couldn't place. L's sugary-sweet scent lingered around Light's nose, and he breathed it in slowly, comforted by the fragrance of the pounds upon pounds of sweets consumed daily by his mysterious companion.

"Ryuuzaki," he whispered softly, wondering if the dark-haired detective was yet asleep.

No answer came.

For every day of his life after this one, Light will deny that this happened. But as many times as he insists, he and L (and Watari, who later reviewed the security camera footage from their bedroom) remembered quite clearly: Light's left arm found its way over L's small waist, and their fingers intertwined loosely. The two lay that way for quite some time, Light burying his face in L's soft mop of disheveled hair and L smiling contentedly, withholding the fact that he was, in fact, not asleep.

If only Misa could see them now.

**A/N: Holy crap. Is it just me, or was that totally not my best work?! Eek, I hope I do better next chapter. Oh well, try to enjoy it anyway. At least the end was kinda cute :P**


	2. Important!

**Hello! It's Eloven. I'm so sorry, but this ISN'T a new chapter. I'm posting this on all my stories. I have not been uploading chapters lately, and I apologize! I have been utterly uninspired. I think I may have to start over, with stories I'm more interested in writing. Please stick around! Sometime in the near future I will have a whole new batch of fun, hopefully well-written stories! I'm sorry for the inconvenience _**


End file.
